This invention related to a new and distinct variety of Chamelaucium uncinatum which is referred to herein as the new variety `Cascade Jewel`. `Cascade Jewel` resulted from a controlled pollination breeding programme carried out by breeders T. P. Angus and N. F. Derera, both of 244 Singles Ridge Road, Winmalee, New South Wales, 2777, Australia.
`Cascade Jewel` resulted from the controlled pollination of Chamelaucium uncinatum variety GW15 (seed parent) by Chamelaucium uncinatum variety GW9 (pollen parent). `Cascade Jewel` was selected in July 1991 on the basis of flower colour, flower size and plant habit. `Cascade Jewel` was shown to be stable through two vegetatively propagated generations. The breeding and subsequent characterization of `Cascade Jewel` were carried out at Winmalee, New South Wales, Australia.
`Cascade Jewel` is most notable for its predominance of immature nectary colour R.H.S. No 144C, mature petal colour R.H.S. No 77B, its large flower diameter (mean 17.6 millimeters) with intermediate floral tube outline, and its erect plant habit with cascading or weeping new growth, when grown under conditions such as 25.degree. C. to 30.degree. day temperature/15.degree. to 18.degree. night temperature with high nutrition.
`Cascade Jewel` has been vegetively propagated by means of striking plant cuttings at the above-noted location, at Winmalee, New South Wales, Australia. Examination of various `Cascade Jewel` plants has confirmed that the combination of characteristics described herein are firmly fixed throughout successive generations.